A Escola Da Bagunça
by danyela49
Summary: o que acontece quando uma garota diferente, muito louca, barraqueira e violeta conhece uma com o temperamento igual ao seu? e se elas dividissem o quarto? no colégio interno de host club tudo é possivel. fixas abertas
1. prológo

Inicio de ano, no colégio interno mais prestigiado do Japão, a veterana do colégio, luna, estava no banquete de comemoração de inicio de ano do colégio host club, observava a mesa em que estavam sentada tentando encontrar alguma novata, seus olhos cor de

Inicio de ano, no colégio interno mais prestigiado do Japão, a veterana do colégio, luna, estava no banquete de comemoração de inicio de ano do colégio host club, observava a mesa em que estavam sentada tentando encontrar alguma novata, seus olhos cor de mel caíram sobre uma garota um tanto diferente, ela tinha cabelos morenos com mexas roxas, seus olhos cor-de-sangue tinham um brilho estranho, usavas roupas pretas e vermelhas, com detalhes em roxo, desenhos de guitarra e rosas cheios de espinho. Um corpo bem avantajado, usava munhequeras negras com roxo, e tinha alguns garotos tentando chamar atenção dela, enquanto ela conversava com alguns sobre guitarra.

A novata era um tanto curiosa, mais luna deixou ela de lado, quando o diretor começou o discurso de inicio de ano. E ela não ia muito com a cara da novata, a novata chamava muita atenção e quem é popular sempre é mesquinho, então voltou a atenção para o diretor.

Em outro canto da mesa---

???: uau, você é bem diferente das garotas tsuki.

Tsuki: pode-se dizer que eu tenho meu estilo próprio. Hikari, vamos ver os avisos, olha o novo professor é meu primo n.n

Um garoto de cabelos negros ate os ombros conversava com a de medeixas roxas, mal se conheceram e já se tornaram ótimos amigos, e hikari era um veterano, iria ajudar tsuki a se enturmar, o que não seria difícil, e a ensina-la a andar pela escola.

Tsuki: preste atenção hikari

Tsuki deu um pedala em hikari que saiu de seus pensamentos nada puros com a de medeixas roxas e prestou atenção no que o diretor haru falava.

Haru: ... E aos novatos, bem vindos ao colégio interno host club, e queria apresentar o novo professor de artes, thaiti.

Um homem se levantou da mesa de professores e cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e deu uma piscadela para tsuki com um sorriso divertido no rosto, ele tinha cabelos negros azulados longos presos em um rabo de cavalo, o corpo bem definido com olhos vermelhos como a de tsuki, usava roupas preta, era um recém formado, mais era um gênio.

Tsuki: -cochichando- eu ainda mato aquele desgraçado ò.ó

Hikari: você esta me dando medo.

Tsuki: hehehehe foi mal -.-

O banquete de comemoração não foi nada de mais, teve aquela comida farta, a sobre-mesa exagerada, todos comeram, conversaram e se divertiram e agora com ajuda de hikari, tsuki estava no reformatório procurando seu quarto.

Tsuki: 22º andar... papai e mamãe exageraram ¬¬... quarto 2201... 2002... 2003... aqui, cobertura quarto 2004.

Tsuki entrou no quarto e viu que sua companheira já estava lá, pegou e foi ate o banheiro e tomou um rápido banho antes de dormir, enquanto ia para sua cama, sem querer tropeçou e caiu na quina da cama e começou a xingar a cama com tudo quanto é palavrão.

Luna: garota não esta vendo que esta na minha cama? E pare de xingar ela.

Tsuki: patricinha filha-da-mãe esse assunto é entre mim e a cama, e você não tem o direito de escolher qual vai ser a sua ò.ó

Luna: e você muito menos, não tem o direito de nada aqui ò.ó

Tsuki: ahh é? Quer saber, fica com essa cama idiota, mais eu fico com o notebuck roxo!

Luna: e porque iria querer uma coisa roxa de mal gosto?

Tsuki: se você vai querer ou não, não me interessa, e o gosto é meu, gosto não se discute, e eu queria garantir o notebuck bonito para mim, e se retrucar eu não exitarei em dar um soco bem forte na sua cara.

Luna: garota eu não tenho medo de você, e fica com esse notebuck horroroso, que o meu melhor que o seu, não é dessa cor roxa horrível.

Tsuki: aposto que é rosinha cheio de frufru patricinha metida

Luna: olha quem fala sua patricinha de quinta, pelo menos não é roxo com caveiras imundas.

Tsuki: desculpe, mais vou dormir, amanhã tenho aula e não quero disputar com uma patricinha sem-graça.

Tsuki pegou seu edredom negro com kanji em branco e caveiras roxas, deitou-se na cama que era ao lado da janela e dormiu, amanhã seria o primeiro dia de aula, tinha muito o que fazer, ainda mais sendo uma novata.

Tsuki: "eu ainda pego e dou um belo soco na cara dela ù.ú"

Luna: "juro que mato essa garota ù.ú"


	2. amagedon

Era de manhã quando acordou um tanto sonolenta, grunhiu zangada quando lembrou de que teria aulas, levantou-se a contra gosto, foi quando percebeu que estava sozinha, seus olhos pararam no notebuck roxo, na mesa de cabeceira da cama ao lado da sua, levantou-se e andou ate a cama pegando o note buck estranho, foi quando percebeu que não era um notebucks comum, era um para cegos.

Tsuki: o que esta fazendo mexendo nas minhas coisas?

Luna: apenas curiosidade, e por um capricho meu, e por capricho meu irei te fazer uma pergunta, porque usa notebuck para cegos?

Os olhos vermelhos de tsuki mostraram raiva, mais logo retomou sua expreção normal.

Tsuki: porque sei ler... Esqueci o nome -.- eu sei ler a escrita de cegos, eu prefiro ler assim.

Luna: sei...

Luna não havia acreditado realmente, mais iria descobrir, foi se trocar para as aulas.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hikari: tsuki, poderia me explicar a equação d?

Tsuki: não é difícil, olha...

???: BOM DIA QUERIDOS ALUNOS :3

Tsuki: "essa voz..."

???: como foi de férias luna?

Luna: hunf

Hikari: me pergunto de onde vem tanto animo -.-

???: waaa temos uma aluna nova... eu conheço você de algum lugar... já nos conhecemos? Qual é seu nome...

Tsuki: er... t-t-tsuki s-shiroi.

O professor arregalou os olhos, e pareceu nervosa, era um professor alto pálido e com cabelos longos e lisos, seus cabelos eram negros, seus olhos eram amarelos que lembravam olhos de cobras, e seu nome era minato uriu.

Hikari: er... vocês se conhecem minato-sensei?

Tsuki: gomenasai, eu vou a enfermaria.

Tsuki levantou-se e saiu da sala o mais rápido que podia, o professor se recompôs e começou a aula, mais todos estavam intrigados com o comportamento da garota de medeixas roxas.

Luna saiu da sala desintereçada, agora era o intervalo, estava se dirigindo ao salão principal quando ouviu uma conversa vinda da enfermaria.

???: porque tanto nervosismo tsuki? É só um professor, ate parece que viu um fantasma.

Tsuki: não é só um professor, e eu não vi um fantasma, eu acabei de ver o assassino dos meus pais e...

???: olha o que esta falando menina, isso não é coisa que se brinque.

Tsuki: EU ESTIVE LA. Eu não era cega ainda, eu o vi matando eles, eu nunca me esqueci daquele rosto, se não fosse por thaiti eu estaria morta junto com minha família, olha, eu sei que sou cega, mais não precisa cuspir coisas assim na minha cara.

???: como pode saber que é ele? Você é cega.

Tsuki: mais a voz, eu não sou surda, eu ouvi a voz dele, desde que ele me deixou cega minha audição e meu olfato melhoraram, eu também me lembro da voz.

???: eu vou falar com o diretor pra ver se eu te interno, você não deve estar passando bem.

Tsuki: se você diz...

Luna sem querer derrubou sua mochila enquanto ouvia a conversa, no que resultou uma alerta da garota de medeixas roxas, tsuki levantou-se e foi ate a porta abrindo-a e dando de cara com luna.

Tsuki: que lindo, ouvindo a conversa dos outros.

Luna: e se eu ouvi? O que vai fazer?

Tsuki: isso.

Tsuki deu um soco com vontade em luna que o revidou sem problemas, tsuki segurou um braço de luna, quando ia dar o golpe para quebrar o nariz de luna uma pessoa segurou tsuki.

Minato: brigando na escola? Eu quero você essa noite em minha sala senhorita shiroi.

Tsuki: t-t-t-tudo b-b-b-bem

Minato saiu deixando tsuki paralisada, mal o ano começara e tava sendo um inferno, se arrependia por ser a única sobrevivente do massacre da família shiroi.

Luna: porque tem tanto medo dele?

Tsuki: porque... não interessa.

Tsuki saiu andando com um tipo de bengala em sua mão, ela sabia que as pessoas a olhavam estranho, por isso que estava escondendo o fato de ser cega, odiava sentir aqueles olhares em cima dela.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Luna entrou em seu quarto quando viu tsuki sentada na cama dela tocando uma guitarra e cantando uma musica que, em sua opinião, era linda, e a voz da garota de medeixas roxas era mais linda ainda.

Tsuki: ... er... luna, por favor, não diga a ninguém sobre eu ser cega.

Luna: tudo bem, mais tenho uma condição, quero saber como você ficou cega.

Tsuki olhou para o teto e suspirou cansada, e logo começou a conta a história.

---FLASH BACK ON---

Tsuki: DROGA EU TO ATRASADA...

Uma garota de cabelos ate a cintura completamente negros, e tinha os olhos peculiarmente vermelhos corria pelas ruas de uma cidade tentando a todo custo chegar em seu horário, não devia ter menos de 8 anos e já estava anoitecendo. Quando chegou a um bairro extremamente respeitado naquela cidade, suspirou aliviada, enfim havia chegado.

Tsuki: waaaa... oka-san deve ter preparado ramen õ/

Andou um pouco pelo bairro percebendo que estava completamente vasio.

Tsuki: estranho...

Tsuki havia ouvido um barulho de algo se quebrando, vindo de uma casa um pouco a frente... vindo de sua casa, sem pensar duas vezes saiu correndo, e abriu a porta da casa se deparando com o corpo de seus pais no chão, mortos, cheios de sangue. Não pode evitar, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas antes que pudesse derrama-las alguém a pegou por traz apontando uma arma para sua cabeça.

???: você vai morrer...

Tsuki fechou os olhos com força esperando um tiro, o que não aconteceu, na verdade, o assassino levou um soco de thaiti que havia chegado na hora, thaiti pegou a arma e apontou para o assassino com uma expreção completamente zangada, chutou o assassino fazendo-se revelar ser minato.

Thaiti: o que quer conosco?

Minato: não te devo explicações.

Minato agarrou tsuki colocando uma faca na garganta da garota usando como ameaça, thaiti se moveu por um segundo e o assassino apertou a arma no pescoço da menor fazendo um corte e fazendo o sangue escorrer pelo pescoço.

Thaiti: solte-a e te deixo sair vivo.

Minato: e quem me garante?

Minato virou tsuki e pegou a faca perfurando o olho direito da menor.

Tsuki: AAAAHHHHH

Thaiti: NÃO... pare, o que ela tem haver com isso tudo?

Minato: se não pensar rápido eu vou mata-la lenta e dolorosamente.

Minato tirou a faca do olho direito de tsuki e perfurou o olho esquerdo da menor arrancando um grito de dor.

Thaiti: PARE... o que você quer?

Minato: se me deixar fugir eu deixo ela em paz.

Thaiti: tudo bem.

Thaiti abaixou a arma abrindo caminho para o assassino, minato andou ate a porta segurando tsuki depois sai correndo deixando a garota para traz.

---FLASH BACK OFF---

Tsuki: ...e então, é por isso que estou cega.

Luna: é uma historia realmente triste... sinto muito.

Tsuki: não sinta, eu mesma não sinto.

Tsuki levantou-se pegando a bengala e saindo do quarto deixando luna para traz.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsuki entrou temerosa na sala de minato, estava se segurando para não grtar e sair correndo dali.

Minato: já chegou?

Tsuki: AHHHHH

Minato: calma... a quanto tempo não? Pelo jeito você me reconheceu.

Tsuki: como não reconheceria?

Thaiti: no caso, parece uma reunião de antigos amigos não é?

Tsuki: AHHHHH VIRO PERSEGUIÇÃO!

Tsuki pulo na direção que veio a voz de thaiti caindo em cima do mesmo, que não se assustou pelo medo da prima, estaria assustado se a prima não mostrasse o medo.

Thaiti: sou eu tsuki... e se a MINHA prima brigou na escola, deveria mandar ela para a MINHA sala professor minato.

Minato: ohh... me desculpe professor thaiti, não sabia que era um professor.

Thaiti: se mexer com minha prima de novo, não exitarei em mata-lo. Vamos tsuki, eu vou falar com o diretor e mudar seu professor de atemática.

Tsuki: h-h-hai thaiti-nii-san

Thaiti saiu da sala segurando tsuki que tremia muito e levou-a ate a enfermaria para se acalmar.

Thaiti: cuide da minha prima, e não deixe o professor minato chegar perto dela.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Luna acordou com preguiça de levantar, a cama estava quentinha, ahh... sorte que no dia seguinte e mais o depois do seguinte e o depois desse eles teriam menos aulas.

???: vai dormir por quanto tempo heim?

Luna levantou-se num pulo encontrando tsuki afinando sua guitarra, que era ate que bonita era preta com detalhes em roxos, e adesivos de caveiras e kanjis escritos "eu amo rock".

Luna: você é bem diferente sabia?

Tsuki: hunf... Que horas você foi dormir, você esta péssima.

Luna: como pode saber que estou péssima?

Tsuki: sua voz esta cansada e embargada, e pelo seu cheiro você teve pesadelos e suou bastante.

Luna: retiro meu comentário, você tem seus jeitos de se virar... que vai fazer esse fim de semana?

Tsuki: nada...

Luna: hunf... você quer ir tomar um café? Você bebe café não é?

Tsuki: sim eu bebo, pode ser, mais depois vamos fazer uma coisa do meu estilo?

Luna: tipo o que?

Tsuki: vingança... MUAHAHAHAHA ò.ó

Luna: -gota- eu to vendo que esse ano vai ser bem interessante... demo, mesmo sendo cega, porque seus olhos são vermelhos, e o de seu primo?

Tsuki: bem, isso foi algo que os médicos não conseguiram explicar, mais thaiti sempre disse "nunca consegui te imaginar com olhos cor azul cego" ou coisa do tipo, mais os olhos vermelhos são coisa da nossa família n.n

Luna: interessante.

Tsuki: ahh... lembrei, me desculpe por bater em você ontem, demo, eu não pretendia realmente quebrar seu nariz, só iria deslocar ele, eu não uso meu conhecimento em cong fu para machucar as pessoas, só para me defender.

Luna: você luta cong fu? Que faixa você ta?

Tsuki: luto desde os 3 anos, to na faixa preta.

Luna: poderia me ensinar alguns golpes.

Tsuki: acredito que ter uma professora de luta cega não seja uma boa opção -.-

Luna: ahh vai, onegai tsuki-chan querida, com açúcar em cima.

Tsuki: tah, tah ¬¬

Luna: rsrsrsrs "tenho a impressão de que esse ano vai ser bem longo.".

Tsuki: eu tenho a ligeira impressão que esse vai ser um loooooooooongo ano.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Hikari: TSUKI-CHAAANNN

Tsuki: meus ouvidos . mamãe o que você faz aqui? Aqui é o céu? Eu morri?

Luna: vira essa boca pra lá shiroi.

Hikari: isso tsu-chan, não fale besteiras, sabe, ouviu falar?

Tsuki: se soubesse do que se trata saberia responder essa pergunta ¬¬

Hikari: estão dizendo que a escola tem um "lugar secreto" você acredita?

Tsuki: toda escola tem um lugar que é secreto, demo, qual é a descrição?

Luna: hun... eu já ouvi isso, dizem que é um lugar medonho cheio de esqueletos, escuro, dizem que fica em baixo da escola, mais isso devem ser só boatos, deve ser da lenda que diz que antigamente aqui era um castelo fantasma onde viviam criaturas horrendas ou coisas do tipo.

Tsuki: e o povo ta acreditando nessa besteira?

Hikari: a sociedade é facilmente enganada, então a sua resposta é: sim, estão sendo enganados por tal baboseira -.-

Tsuki: bem... não posso aceitar que as pessoas acreditem em tal besteira, eu mesma vou revirar a escola e tirar fotos, irei mostrar que não existe um lugar assim numa escola.

Luna: e onde pensa em chegar com isso shiroi?

Tsuki: nós três, podemos formar um grupo, o que acham?

Hikari: não é má idéia, como nos chamaremos?

Luna: ei, ei, e o que a minha opinião vale?

Tsuki: poderemos nos chamar... –pensando- "amagedon" –aura medonha-

Hikari: amei –olhinhos brilhando-

Luna: e minha opinião é jogada no lixo ¬¬

Tsuki e hikari: hãn? Disse algo luna?

Luna: porque tinha que justo ser amiga dela? g.g

Tsuki: PORQUE VOCÊ ME AMAº-º -abraça luna-

Luna: -.-

Hikari: eu soube que vocês duas se pegaram no soco... é serio? º-º

Tsuki: sim -.-

Luna: nem queira saber o motivo. -.-

Tsuki: bem... vamos começar nossa busca –sai arrastando luna e hikari-

Luna: shiroi... por onde pretende começar?

Hikari: tsu-chan, se não se importa, eu tenho uma idéia, que tal começarmos desde o ultimo andar?

Tsuki: por mim tudo bem... demo, eu tive outra idéia, mais essa fica para depois.

Luna: hikari, eu não agüento mais subir essas escadas, mais esta tudo bem, o que eu não faço pela tsuki.

Tsuki: também te amo º-º mais porque não pegamos o elevador?

Hikari e luna: tem elevador?

Tsuki: e eu sou a novata cega, olhem bem a nossa direita.

Hikari: isso é novo.

Tsuki: deve ser por causa do novo aluna que não pode andar.

Eles entraram no elevador, e ficaram esperando enquanto tsuki ficava "lendo" os números do elevador.

Tsuki: estranho, não tem o botão para o 25º andar.

Luna: e agora? Como que agente vai para o 25º andar?

Hikari: eu não vou enfrentar o elevador se não tem o 25º andar.

Luna: tsuki, como é que agente vai pro 25º andar?

Hikari: vamos embora do elevador

Luna: hikari cala a boca seu insuportável.

Hikari: cala a boca você!

Tsuki: parem os dois de brigar, temos problemas maiores aqui, como o elevador.

Luna: mais porque não contou para agente que tinham colocado um elevador antes?

Tsuki: andar faz bem a saúde xD demo... paramos no 24º andar e vamos pelas escadas ate o 25º

Luna: finalmente uma alma inteligente.

Hikari: tem algo me incomodando, o que você quis dizer com "novata cega" tsu-chan?

Tsuki: nada –assoviando- eu quero ler fanfic yaoi i.i

Hikari: você é otaku?

Tsuki: sou xD

Hikari: e gosta de yaoi?

Tsuki: gosto n.n "meu note é especial e eu posso "ler" através dele xD" º¬º

Luna: nem vou querer saber o porque da cara de psicopata ¬¬ pessoal, chega de moleza, vamos tentar chegar ate o 25º andar ô/

Hikari: para um pouco de falar de 25º andar.

Luna: você está brincando com a minha cara não é? Você ta ficando chato.

Hikari: para de me insultar que eu vou quebrar o seu nariz.

Luna: vem então seu tonto nerd que só sabe estudar. Por isso que eu te mato hikari.

Tsuki: fiquem quietos, luna, hikari não sabe estudar e pergunta tudo para mim, hikari, ninguém vai bater em ninguém aqui, -aura assassina- e se vocês não se entenderem eu mesma mato vocês e vocês vão ganhar uma passagem só de ida para ferver no inferno cheio de dor e sofrimento, agora, parem o elevador no próximo andar!

Hikari: to com medo O.O

Luna: eu estou roendo as minhas unhas, não precisa me colocar no inferno ta? Mas manda ele parar de me atormentar.

Hikari: ó deus, eu juro que nunca mais eu mexo com ela, mais não deixe ela me mandar para o inferno i.i –tremendo-

Luna: para de ser idiota, um bebê chorão, ela não vai te levar para o inferno não seu besta.

Tsuki: PAREM ESSA BOSTA DE ELEVADOR.

Luna: tah o.o –aperta o botão-

Hikari: derrepente o inferno parece melhor o.o

Tsuki: vamos... –se segura na luna para saber por onde andava-

Hikari: to com medo i.i

Luna: idiota...

Tsuki: quietos ò.ó... –momento de cilencio-gente eu perdi minha paciência, alguém viu ela por ai?

Luna: -gota- -.-

Hikari: onde você perdeu?

Tsuki: não sei, por isso eu to perguntando... Chegamos!

Hikari: ta trancada.

Luna: hikari, minha paciência se esgotou ta? Se você falar mais alguma coisa eu te mato!

Hikari: mais o que eu fiz?

Click (N/A: onomatopéia horrível ¬¬)

Tsuki: não ta mais trancada. –guardando um grampo de cabelo e um canivete na mochila.-

Luna: como...?

Hikari: tsu-chan serve para ser espiã :3

Tsuki: domo hikari... mais apartir de agora, cilencio.

________________

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA não me matem i.i

meu modem queimo e eu vim numa lan pra poder adicionar o novo capitulo

mais ta awe, me desculpem, mais logo minha mãe instaala o novo modem

kissus


	3. A Flordelis

Hikari: cara como ta escuro

Tsuki: ahh eu acho que não mudou nada ¬¬

Luna: ele não quis dizer isso ¬¬

Hikari: o que?

Tsuki: -aperta o interruptor- e ai?

Luna: caramba...

A sala estava toda bagunçada, papeis e arquivos abandonados e empoeirados, tsuki se agachou ate um pergaminho em escrita de cego (N/A: ainda não lembro o nome, se alguém souber me fala onegaiiii -olhinhos brilhando-) e começou a ler.

Tsuki: interessante.

Luna: o que diz ai? O.o

Tsuki: é uma historia o nome da historia é bonita, só que é o 14° capitulo, se acharem mais desses me entreguem, eu vou gostar de ler essa historias.

Luna: bem, hikari, vamos procurar ver se encontramos algo interessante.

Tsuki: ainda acho estranho esse andas estar trancado e a sala não ter alarme, tem mais salas por aqui?

Luna: tem sim, mais logo temos educação física, que acha de acharmos os outros capítulos para você ler e depois irmos para as aulas, podemos ate expandir o grupo.

Hikari: é um ótima idéia, aqui, achei mais pergaminhos desses que a tsuki esta segurando.

Hikari segurava uma bolsa de estudante lotada de pergaminhos como os que tsuki segurava arrastando os dedos com delicadeza sobre o pergaminho, hikari entregou a tsuki que examinou a quantidade com o peso, depois olhou com um olhar interessado para a sala.

Tsuki: bem, aqui diz que é só a primeira temporada, mais depois encontraremos o resto.

Luna: não precisa, eu já achei... Quantas temporadas são tsuki?

Tsuki: aqui diz que são três.

Luna: achei mais duas bolsas dessas, vamos passar nos dormitórios e guardar, e vamos a aula, depois voltamos.

Hikari: por mim tudo bem.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsuki: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL

Luna: ela é cega mais sabe se virar o.o

Hikari: que garota diferente, luna, você não é a única garota na sala que gosta de jogar futebol agora, agora temos a tsuki.

Um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos ouvia a conversa um tanto interessado, não era todo dia que se via duas garotas bonitas jogando futebol, elas pareciam bem locas, era certo que não era dessa turma mais tinha aula vaga, e resolveu assistir o jogo da turma que diziam ser a mais bagunceira da escola.

Luna: tsuki não vale, você esta se aproveitando que se desenvolveu através dou outros sentidos invés da visão ò.ó

Hikari: como?

Tsuki: fale mais alto luna, o Brasil ainda não acordou para ouvir ¬¬

Luna: hunf

???: com licença, eu sei que não sou dessa turma, mais estou realmente impressionado ver garotas jogarem bola e serem sarcásticas.

Tsuki: ola sou tsuki shiroi...

???: Shiroi? Da família shiroi? A do massacre?

Tsuki: ooo povo problemático, não me olha com esse olhar de quem viu um fantasma, eu ainda to viva ¬¬

???: ahh desculpe, sou Rafael, da faculdade do colégio, prazer shiroi.

Tsuki: ola Rafael... Você me parece familiar... Já nos vi... Digo, falamos antes?

Rafael: não que eu me lembre.

Tsuki: você gosta de jogar vídeo game assistir anime ate tarde e jogar jogos no computador?

Rafael: como sabia? O.o

Tsuki: ARAAA eu te conheço sim, antes do massacre você era meu amigo lembra? Agente fazia competição de vídeo game comendo salgadinho e coca cola, assistíamos anime ate tarde e você me ensinava como roubar em jogos de computador 8B

Rafael: caramba me lembrei, quanto tempo tsuki o.o você sumiu, tem muita coisa a me contar.

Tsuki: e você a mim, não pense que só porque estou nessa situação agora que não quero ouvir um relatório bem feito sobre o que veio acontecendo.

Rafael: acordo fechado.

Os dois apertaram a mãe numa engraçada imitação de dois advogados se entendendo depois de um reunião, Rafael acenou para o trio que acenou de volta enquanto voltava para os dormitórios.

Tsuki: incluam ele como menbro do nosso grupo.

Luna: você já era influenciada desde criança? O.o viver rodeada de homens não fez bem a você, agora entendo porque você é assim.

Tsuki: -cospe catarro- algum problema?

Hikari e luna: nenhum o.o

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Luna: -andando de um lado para outro- hikari, alguma idéia de quem mais pode nos ajudar?

Hikari: eu conheço umas pessoas, se não se importarem.

Tsuki: não nos importamos.

Estavam no dormitório de tsuki e luna, Rafael estava lá observando sua amiga de infância "ler" os pergaminhos, ele era um dos poucos que sabia sobre a cegueira de tsuki, que não ligava em esconder esse detalhe as pessoas.

Rafael: tsuki lembra-se da flor-de-lis?

Tsuki: lembro sim.

Luna: flor-de-lis?

Rafael: era um código que eu e tsuki usávamos para nos correspondermos enquanto viajávamos sem que outras pessoas saibam o que falamos, demos o nome de flor-de-lis já que foi tsuki quem o inventou e era a flor preferida dela.

Hikari: e o que isso tem?

Tsuki: o que isso tem é que não somos os únicos que conhecem esse código, acho que eu pensei o mesmo que você.

Rafael: sim, vamos convocar os "outros".

Luna: é apenas uma impressão, mais sinto que vou me arrepender.

Hikari: também sinto isso.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Rafael: podemos fazer o seguinte, usamos a flor-de-lis e reunimos o nosso antigo grupo tsu-chan.

Estavam no dormitório de luna e tsuki, Rafael andava de um lado para outro enquanto tsuki passava os dedos suavemente sobre o pergaminho, enquanto luna e hikari observavam o mais novo menbro com um ponto de interrogação em cima.

Luna: o que ser flor-de-lis? O.o

Rafael: flor-de-lis é um código que a tsuki criou antes de ficar cega, ela criou um código que nomeou de flor-de-lis, era um jeito de quando um de nós viajava nós pudéssemos nos comunicar sem que olhos curiosos soubesse o que nós convençamos.

Hikari: cega? O.o

Rafael: outra hora ela explica.

Tsuki: antes que perguntem, flor-de-lis tem esse nome porque é minha flor preferida, e fui eu quem criei o código, eu que dei o nome.

Rafael: eu vou escrever as cartas, vão indo na frente, nos encontramos no 25° andas.

Tsuki: a porta vai estar encostada.

Rafael: você não esta usando o que te ensinei para invadir andares alheios não é tsuki?

Tsuki: não, só o 25° mesmo.

Rafael: por mim tudo bem.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Click

Luna: você tinha trancado? O.o como?

Tsuki: himitsu.

Luna: se eu não fosse sua amiga... ¬¬

Hikari: isso vai levar uma eternidade, aqui tem mais ou menos umas 25 salas.

Tsuki: então vamos ajeitar esse andar, fazemos a sede de amagedon, já que não habita vida por aqui a um bom tempo.

Luna: esta louca tsuki? Como vamos conseguir permissão para usar um andar inteiro.

Tsuki: eu tenho meu jeito de fazer as coisas.

Hikari: me pergunto como a tsuki resolve as coisas, chega a dar inveja da determinação dela.

Rafael: pronto, já escrevi e mandei as cartas, tsuki eu convoquei a death, o drake e o...

Tsuki: já sei, já sei, sei quem você chamou.

Rafael: o que vem tramando?

Tsuki: podemos fazer a cede de amagedon aqui, sabe, vamos "pedir" para o diretor para arrumarmos e usarmos esse andar já que não habita vida aqui.

Rafael: boa idéia, ainda consegue fazer aquela carinha?

Tsuki: como você acha que eu ganhei minha guitarra?

Luna: nem vou perguntar porque sinto que vou me arrepender.

Tsuki: então, vamos começar a arrumar, e quando terminarmos vamos falar com o diretor.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Uma semana depois.

Um ser corria pelo dormitórios dos meninos da faculdade em direção aos dormitórios das meninas do ensino fundamental, enquanto ao mesmo tempo falava no celular.

Rafael: hikari, corra ao dormitório da tsuki, precisamos conversar, tenho uma novidade.

No outro lado da linha hikari achava que ia ter um enfarte, Rafael liga pra ele logo no meio da noite pedindo para ele correr para o dormitório das garotas, alguém só poderia ter morrido, o problema era como entrar lá já que elas dormiam no ultimo andar e o prédio deve estar trancado.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Cellular: I Love Rock and Roll...

Luna: tsuki atende o celular…

Tsuki: -pega o celular- alo?

Rafael: tsuki, abre a porta da frente, tenho uma coisa para contar que não pode demorar.

Tsuki: ahh cacete não pode esperar porque?

Rafael: larga a mão da preguiça abre essa maldita porta.

Tsuki levantou-se e foi tateando ate chegar na porta de seu quarto, arrastou de leve as mão ate chegar em um tipo de interfone e apertou um botão, ela andou ate o banheiro para pentear os cabelos e por um roupão por cima do pijama curto que ela usava, quando saiu do banheiro já ouvia gente batendo em sua porta, então foi ate a porta e a abriu e dela entraram hikari e Rafael.

Rafael: vocês não vão acreditar... luna preguiçosa acorda.

Luna: vai toma no cu Rafael.

Rafael: vou tirar uma foto de você dormindo e vou mandar pro youtube.

Luna: já acordei!

Luna se sentou rapidinho em sua cama enquanto entregava uma carta para tsuki, que arrastou de leve os dedos "lendo" o que estava escrito.

Tsuki: que boa noticia.

Rafael: e não é? Agora teremos ajuda para arrumar o 25° andar, e eles vão chegar amanhã.

Luna: vem cá, tsuki leia em voz alta, e quem vai chegar amanhã?

Hikari: então ninguém morreu?

Tsuki: ninguém morrer, prestem atenção, "carta 1: ahh quanto tempo, é claro que vou, ajudar a reunir o antigo grupo será um prazer, consegui vaga em host club e estou me transferindo para lá, chego amanhã, beijos da death." "carta 2: caramba Rafael você reencontrou a tsu-chan? Será um prazer ver ela, ai vamos poder trinar todos os dias como antes, consegui uma vaga em host club e estarei ai o mais breve possível, acho que vou chegar amanhã, beijos." "carta 3: é claro que adoraria rever tsu-chan, estou me mudando para host club, parece que três alunas desistiram do colégio e tem três vagas novas, bem, será um prazer dar sermão na tsuki novamente para ela parar de bater nas pobres patricinhas, elas não tem culpa por crescerem numa família problemática, beijos e estarei ai amanhã" ou seja, vamos voltar a nos reunir.

Luna: pelo menos vai ter mais gente para ajudar a arrumar o 25° andar.

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Tsuki: não si porque estamos aqui ¬¬

Estavam na entrada do colégio, era 17:35 da tarde e Rafael insistiu que deveria ir mais cedo.

Rafael: eu já disse, eles ligaram avisando que o vôo deles chegou mais cedo.

???: olha se não é a baixinha ô/

Tsuki: não me chama assim seu... seu... teme!

Rafael: oi drake, a quanto tempo

Drake: Rafael, tsuki a quanto tempo digo eu, por onde você andou tsu-chan?

Drake era alto, seus cabelos negros logos presos em um tipo de rabo de cavalo, Qix preto, calça jeans preta, camiseta branca com uma camisa preta por cima, e um chapéu tipo de turista preto com cinza.

Tsuki: estava fazendo a barba, espera, eu não tenho barba.

???: TSSUUUUUKIIII

Só se viu um vulto pular em cima de tsuki e dois corpos saírem rolando pelo chão.

Tsuki: death, da pra ser mais cuidadosa? ¬¬

Death: não da, há quanto tempo tsu-chan, olha ora você, ta enorme, e uma gata ;D

Death tinha o estilo meio emo, mais nem tanto, usava roupas como a tsuki.

Tsuki: ahh como eu queria poder me livrar de seu abraço apertado e te dar um soco

Death: você não me ama tsuki i.i

???: Death vai matar a tsuki se continuar a esmagar ela desse jeito.

Rafael: há quanto tempo shaoran, bem parece que estamos reunidos outra vez.

Shaoran tinha cabelos curtos replicados, olhos de formato de uma amêndoa verde, ele tinha dois pircings de argolas de prata na orelha esquerda.

Shaoran: só falta as nossas competições de vídeo game comendo salgadinho e bebendo coca cola.

Tsuki: podemos? – olhinhos brilhando –

Rafael: claro, assim que terminarmos o 25° andar, shaoran, death, drake, vocês não vão nem acreditar na historia.


	4. Musica Chique

-Ah terminamos... E eu to com fome.

-Eu heim, você só sabe comer. Tsuki se controle.

Luna brigava com Tsuki, Tsuki a cada pouco apenas falava em comida desde que arrumavam aquela sala, haviam se passado vários dias mais finalmente conseguiram terminar e tinham a permissão do diretor para ocupar a sala.

-Que culpa eu tenho se eu me alimento bem?

-Você se alimenta bem de porcarias... Daqui a pouco você pode ficar com obesidade mórbida–Drake comentou dando razão para Luna-

-Você só fala palavras complicadas, eu imagino você cantando uma musica de ninar para o seu filho e tenho dó dele. –Tsuki apontou para a direção de onde vinha a voz de Drake-

-Que culpa eu tenho se eu sou culto?

-Como é ele cantando atirei o pau no gato Tsuki? –Rafael perguntou se animando-

-Aaaaremeçei o projétil ao felino-no, porém o felino-no não veio a falecer-cer-cer, progenitora francisca-ca ficou estupefata-ta, pelo som, pelo som omitido pelo animal onomatopéia referente aos felinos

-Aproveitando que você esta no embalo, como é ele cantando cai cai balão?

-precipita precipita hierostato mas leve que o ar, precipita aqui na palma dos meus arteiros superiores, não vou me deslocar até La, não vou me deslocar até La, tenho medo de ser atingido por objetos contundentes.

-E o sapo não lava o pé?

-O dendrobata não pratica higiene pedicular, não pratica porque não é de seu feitio, ele habita em região lagosta e não pratica higiene pedicular porque não é de seu feitio, que mal odor proveniente de seus arteiros inferiores.

-E o...

-Chega vocês dois, não têm mais o que fazer não? –Drake perguntou irritado-

-Não. –Responderam Tsuki e Rafael ao mesmo tempo.-

-Rafa vamos ir comprar algo como um salgadinho...

-Demoro - Rafael pegou Tsuki e saiu correndo escadas a baixo arrastado ela. –

---

Thaiti estava em uma reunião de professores, o diretor estava propondo a proposta de criar clubes e cada professor de cuidar de um, mais porém o diretor adorava enrola.

-"não seria tão mais fácil se as pessoas fossem direto ao ponto?"

-E então Thaiti o que acha? –O diretor perguntou animado-

-O que?

-De você cuidar do primeiro clube, o da sua prima, se chama amagedon.

-Por mim tudo bem...

---

Dois homens estavam em um avião, um deles observava pela janela aquele mar de nuvens que se estendiam abaixo deles, aquelas nuvem pareciam belos algodões que formavam um belo mar.

-Jack o carnaval do Brasil é ótimo não é? –o homem as janela comentou com entusiasmo- Todas aquelas fantasias! As danças na avenida, as musicas, os carros alegóricos... É tudo muito bonito.

-Realmente os brasileiros têm muita imaginação jonh, não foi má idéia fazer uma viagem, me diverti bastante. -o homem ao lado do que estava a janela comentou assinando alguns papeis-

-Ah as praias do riu de janeiro são muito lindas também, vamos voltar mais vezes ao Brasil, o que acha Jack? Visitar mais vezes em épocas festivas.

-Ano que vem nós voltamos. –Jack tirou o olho dos papéis e sorriu para jonh- Agora me ajuda com esses casos aqui.

---

-Qual você gosta Tsuki?

-Aquele que agente comia todos os dias... Qual é o nome mesmo... ?

-Eu sei qual é, me espera aqui que eu vou buscar.

Rafael saiu pelo mercado e Tsuki ficou na porta ouvindo as pessoas entrarem e saírem. Um homem apressado passou por ela e esbarrou sem querer em Tsuki fazendo-a cair.

-Me desculpa senhorita, sinto muito... –O homem foi ajudar Tsuki a se levantar e quando olhou ela nos olhos só faltou ele ficar com coraçõezinhos nos olhos. – Que belos olhos você tem, são escarlantes, há muito tempo não vejo uma pessoa com esses olhos.

-Conheceu alguém da minha família? –Tsuki franziu o cenho- Shiroi?

-Ah então você é uma Shiroi! Sim eu conheci, me apaixonei por Yumi Shiroi na minha adolescência, mais ela se caso com..

-Hiro Shiroi. –Tsuki sorriu e o homem arregalou um pouco os olhos- ela é minha mãe.

-Meu deus, a filha de Yumi bem a minha frente, parando para olhar agora você é muito parecida com ela, e tem o mesmo jeito sua mãe está?

-Obrigada e... Ela morreu, foi assassinada por um homem.

-Ah sinto muito criança, eu não sabia...

-Não está tudo bem...

-Tsuki vamos! Agente tem que falar com o diretor para pegar a nossa nota... –Rafael pego Tsuki pelo braço e começou a puxar ela. –

-Ai já to indo Rafa, até moço! –Tsuki acenou para o homem e depois andou seguindo os paços de Rafael. –

---

-Aonde vocês dois se meteram? –Thaiti estava muito bravo observando Rafael e Tsuki-

-Pegamos permissão e fomos ao mercado. –Tsuki falou olhando para cima-

-E sem me avisar?

-Você estava em reunião.

-Esperassem! Ahh vai esquece, o que compraram?

-Salgadinhos, sorvetes, refrigerantes... –Rafael foi olhando as sacolas e foi falando o que tinha dentro. –

-E compraram só porcarias... Ah vamos La, peguei as notas de vocês e agora eu sou o responsável pelo clube de vocês. Vamos subir vai.

---

-Vamos! Vocês são homens ou o que? –Luna falou brava-

-Hoje a Luna acordou de Mal humor. –Comentou Shaoran-

-Pra mim ela está sempre de mau humor - comentou Hikari-

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? –Tsuki entrou correndo em direção a Hikari pronta para dar um soco nele, Hikari desviou por pouco-

-TA LOCA MUIÉ QUER ME MATAR?

-Não eu só queria ver se eu continuo boa na luta ._.

-Certo para todo mundo, vamos nos sentar que eu vou falar com vocês.

-Mais é sábado Thaiti, não temos aula.

-Ele vai falar sobre o clube ._. –Tsuki se sentou no colo de Death que não pareceu ligar para o assunto- Agora fala Thaiti n.n

-Eu estou responsável pelo clube de vocês, então Tsuki, não exploda nada, Luna tente não se irritar tão fácil, Death controle a sua hiperatividade, Drake tente falar coisas que as pessoas entendam, Rafael desgrude um pouco do refrigerate e Shaoran... Pare de dar chocolate para a Tsuki –Thaiti lançou um olhar de morte para Shaoran que estava dando chocolate para Tsuki-

-Mais Thaiti, eu gosto de chocolate TToTT

-Coma menos, ultimamente você só vem comendo porcaria. Vai ficar com obesidade Mórbida.

-Ei! Eu não sou gorda... Aaaaremeçei o projétil ao felino-no, porém o felino-no não veio a falecer-cer-cer, progenitora Francisca-ca ficou estupefata-ta, pelo som, pelo som omitido pelo animal onomatopéia referente aos felinos.

-De onde ela tirou isso? –Thaiti perguntou a Rafael-

-Ela mesma inventou.

-Vocês inventam cada coisa.

-Tsuki pare de cantar essa musica –Drake já estava irritado observando Tsuki voltar a repetir a versão que ela fez de "atirei o pau no gato"-

-Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou culta. –Tsuki riu de Drake que começou a correr atrás de Tsuki- Aaaaremeçei o projétil ao felino-no...

---

Já era noite quando Jonh e Jack chegaram ao aeroporto de Tókio, lá a esposa de jonh o esperava, Jack aproveitou e pegou carona com Jonh ate chegar em sua casa, depois foi direto tomar um banho, enquanto isso jonh tinha uma animada conversa com sua esposa contando sobre a visita ao Brasil.

---

Certo demorei neah? Mais sinto muito, eu to longe da minha amiga que escrevia essa fiction comigo mais eu e ela demos um jeito de escrever juntas... Quero agradecer a harunojack pela ajuda, e também quero que saibam que ele é eu co-autor n.n valew Jack-chan ô/ até o próximo capitulo meu povo querido

Reviews?


End file.
